


Keep Me In Stitches

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader is a nurse and patches Bucky up after a mission, things get honest.





	

Y/N worked as a nurse for the Avengers team and Bucky was head over heels for her. Sometimes on missions who would let the enemy bruise him up a bit because he knew you were going to patch him up when he got back to the tower.   
"Buck, what happened?!" You exclaimed as you saw him, a deep cut on his cheek and upper right arm, his good one as he would call it, yet you secretly thought his metal arm was sexy as hell.  
"Don't come empty handed to a knife fight." He explained simply.  
"Ah shit, Bucky. WelI, I have all my supplies to fix you up in the lab, come on." You turned around and Bucky followed you.

As you looked at his cuts, you saw that both would need a few stitches. You gritted your teeth, feeling bad.  
"Um, Buck," You said nervously. "The guy cut you pretty deep, you're going to need stitches."  
"Okay, doll, I trust you to take good care of me." He winked at you.  
You blushed, looking down.   
"Please sit at the edge of the table and I'll get the supplies ready and cleaned."  
"Alright." He positioned himself and swung his legs back and forth slightly. He was happy to be with you, he hardly was around you, except when the rest of the Avengers invited you to dinner or Tony held a party. You lived in an apartment near the tower.  
You cleaned the needle and prepared the string, unaware of Bucky gazing at you from behind.  
You turned around and caught Bucky's eye, he held the stare, until you broke and looked at the ground.  
"Okay, arm or face first?"   
"Arm."  
"That settles it."   
You got to work on his arm, Bucky not making a noise except inhaling through gritted teeth. He held onto the edge of the lab bed, crunching the opaque white paper with white knuckles.  
"You okay?" You looked up at him.  
"Yeah, just stings. Keep going please."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, Y/N! You worry too much about me!" He chuckled slightly.  
"Who else worries about your physical well-being as much as I do?" You smiled, making the second to last of the eight stitches he needed.  
"No one..." He admitted.   
"Done." You secured the last stitch. "Now, the face will hurt because of the sensitive nerves near the skin. Alright Buck?"  
"That's fine, doll-face."  
You blushed as you washed off the needle and prepared the string again.  
You cleaned the cut and you could feel his breath on your face. And his gaze on you.   
"I... Um..." You stuttered nervously, never being in this close proximity with a guy. "This'll hurt, try not to flinch."  
"I can take it, don't worry, doll." He tucked your hair behind your ear.  
You made the first stitch of five and he inhaled sharply.  
"Ah shit, it stings."  
"I'm sorry." You furrowed your eyebrows, feeling guilty.   
"It's fine, completely fine!"  
You finished up the last stitch and secured the knot.   
You started to lean away, but Bucky grabbed both of your arms and yanked you slightly towards him. You stumbled, face on his chest.   
You moved off quickly, but Bucky still held onto your arms.   
"Oh, um, uh... I'm sorry!" You stammered nervously.  
"Dammit, doll, I can't do this anymore!"  
He pulled you down again and made sure you were close enough for him to place his lips on yours.   
Your eyes widened, then closed when he began kissing you. He let go of your arms, stood up and pressed you against him.   
"I see the way you get flustered around me, doll. And how your heart accelerates when you work on me." He said quite low and sexy. "I want you close to me, I'm in love with you, Nurse Y/N."  
"Oh James, I love you too." You coaxed your hands through his full head of hair. Twirling strands around your fingers.   
He pulled you into his arms, leaving a trail of kisses along your neck, onto your collarbone.  
You breathed a moan, your neck being a sensitive spot for you.  
Bucky smiled against your neck, "Do I turn you on, doll?"  
You blushed a deep crimson.  
"Yes..." You whispered.   
He sat you on the lab bed, crinkling the paper noisily.   
Leaning over you, he began kissing you again, forcing you down on your back, his legs between yours.   
You were never so turned on in your life. 

Until you heard a whoop.  
"Finally, you two getting it on!" You heard Tony.  
"Fuck!" Bucky grumbled.  
"Tonyyyy!" You whined unhappily.  
"What? I don't blame The Winter Soldier for falling in love with the woman who patches up his wounds."  
He swiped through the hologram portraying in midair, "and you're pretty fucking hot, too."  
Bucky gave him a glare, and before you could calm him down he stalked over to Tony.   
"Back off!" He pushed him, "You barge in on us and now you have the nerve to-"   
You cut him off, grabbing him by the shoulder and steered him away.   
"Come on," You whispered, "you can't leave me all hot and bothered."  
Bucky's eyes looked you over, "No I can't."   
And like teenagers, you both rushed to Bucky's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for faster updates:   
> philosophical_sorrows_official


End file.
